Geiz Myokoin
|type = Anti-Hero |affiliation = TBA |homeworld = TBA |firstepisode = Kingdom 2068 |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |image2= |casts = Gaku Oshida }} https://twitter.com/ryo_kr91020/status/1026715191927431168 is a warrior from the year 2068 who transforms into https://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/File:Geiz_Spelling.jpg, the secondary rider of Kamen Rider Zi-O. History Geiz comes from 50 years in the future where he fought as a resistance fighter against the evil tyranny of the demonic king, Oma Zi-O. He travels back in time to kill Sougo before he can become the king destined to enslave the future. Personality Currently not much known about Geiz, except the fact that he is one of the rebellion against Oma Zi-O who lost the fight. He is incredibly stealthy, as shown when he was able to easily sneek up on Sougo using the Time Majin, not being noticed until the last minute by Tsukuyomi. He is also incredibly determined to kill Sougo, as he is the one believed to be Oma Zi-O's true identity in the future. Forms Like Zi-O, Geiz transforms by inserting the Geiz Ridewatch into the right-hand side of the Ziku-Driver and rotating the Driver 360 degrees. He accesses forms based on previous Kamen Riders by inserting Ridewatches into the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver.https://www.facebook.com/TheGeekCauldron/posts/940588419462442 Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 194.5 cm. *'Rider Weight': 92.0 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 8.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 18.7 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 30.0 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. 5.2 sec. accesses his main form using the Geiz Ridewatch. His visor reads . Geiz's primary weapon in his base forms is the Zikan Zax. This form has two finishers: : After pressing Ride On Starter button on the Geiz Ridewatch, then pressing Ride On Ruser and turning Ziku Driver 360 degrees, Geiz projects a vision of the enemy defeated as a series of yellow-colored and characters appear in front of the enemy before Geiz performs a flying kick. The enemy is destroyed exactly where Geiz predicted at the beginning of the attack.. '''Appearances:' Zi-O Episodes 1-2 - Armors= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 202.2 cm. *'Rider Weight': 108.0 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 10.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 23.2 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 37.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. 4.7 sec. is Geiz's Kamen Rider Ghost-based form accessed by inserting the Ghost Ridewatch into the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver, invoking Ghost's Ore Damashii. Its visor spells out and it bears the .http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zi-o/rider/geiz/legendarmer_ghost/stand.html In this form, Geiz has the abilities of Kamen Rider Ghost, such as becoming invisible and intangible, and is capable of levitation at will. Through the Eyecon Shoulders, he can summon Parka Ghosts as reinforcements. Compared to his base form, Geiz's stats are heightened, being stronger and faster. This form's finisher is the : After pressing the Ride On Starter on both the Zi-O and Build Ridewatches, then pressing the Ride On Ruser and turning Ziku Driver 360 degrees, Geiz's body and mask glow and his right foot is enveloped in an orange flame produced by the Parka Ghosts before he performs a flying kick covered in spiritual energy. '''Appearances:' Zi-O Episodes 1-2 - Drive= Drive Armor is Geiz's Kamen Rider Drive-based form accessed by inserting the Drive Ridewatch into the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver, invoking Kamen Rider Drive's Type Speed. Its visor spells out and its shoulder pads are modeled after Shift Tires. This form's finisher is the . '''Appearances:' Zi-O Episode TBA - Wizard= Wizard Armor http://i.4cdn.org/m/1531640411754.jpg is Geiz's Kamen Rider Wizard-based form accessed by inserting the Wizard Ridewatch into the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver, invoking Kamen Rider Wizard's Flame Style. Its visor spells out and its shoulder pads are modeled after the Flame Wizard Ring. - Faiz= '''Faiz Armor' is Geiz's Kamen Rider Faiz-based form accessed by inserting the Faiz Ridewatch into the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver, invoking Kamen Rider Faiz. Its visor spells out . - Genm= '''Genm Armor' is Geiz's Kamen Rider Genm-based form accessed with the Genm Ridewatch, invoking Kamen Rider Genm's Action Gamer Level 2/0. Its visor spells out and its shoulder pads are modeled after Proto Rider Gashats. }} }} - Other= These Armors are normally used by Kamen Rider Zi-O. is Geiz's Kamen Rider Build-based form accessed using the Build Ridewatch, invoking Kamen Rider Build's RabbitTank Form and wielding a weapon based on the Drill Crusher. Its visor spells out and its shoulder pads are modeled after Empty Bottles. This form's finisher is the : - Ex-Aid= '''Ex-Aid Armor' is Geiz's Kamen Rider Ex-Aid-based form accessed with the Ex-Aid Ridewatch, invoking Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's Action Gamer Level 2 and wielding fist weapons based on the Gashacon Breaker. Its visor spells out and its shoulder pads are modeled after Rider Gashats. This form's finisher is the . }} }} Equipment Devices *Ziku-Driverhttps://twitter.com/specialform12/status/1017621932244643840?s=21 - Transformation device *Ridewatches - Transformation trinkets Weapons *Zikan Zaxhttp://i.4cdn.org/m/1531640286026.jpg - Personal weapon Vehicles *Ride Striker *Time Mazine Behind the Scenes Portrayal Geiz Myoukouin is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Geiz, his suit actor is . Geiz is the first Secondary Rider since Zeronos not to have either Eitoku and/or Jun Watanabe as his suit actor. Etymology "Geiz" is a German word which means "stinginess" or "miserliness". However, according to Woz, Geiz actually means in their series as a counterpart to "Zi-O". It is a pun on English word "Gates" since in Japanese and Ancient Egyptian culture, and both having "gate" etymologies: "a gate connects god and human" or "a gate connects humanity and future". The reason why using "Gate's'" instead of "Gate" is because of Toei staff's superstition. . Notes *This Rider and his first two forms were revealed accidentally by a Chinese printing industry staff unintentionally during ''Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing posters making.https://tieba.baidu.com/p/5790921663 *Contrasting with Zi-O's , Geiz' visors are all words written in the . **Geiz's boots have the hiragana for on the soles. *Geiz's base form color scheme and design are similar to Kamen Rider Den-O (Liner Form), Kamen Rider Kiva and Kamen Rider Accel. **Curiously Den-O is also a Time Traveling Kamen Rider. **Coincidentally, all three series have secondary Riders who were at odds with the main Rider due to their reason for fighting. They also represent a portion of Geiz's background: Being represented by someone in the future (Zeronos); determined to eliminate the main Rider due to what they represent (Ixa); being single-minded in their goals, to the extent they will unhesitatingly attack the main Rider in the pursuit (Accel). *Geiz's suit design is based on watches. *Geiz is the first Secondary Rider in franchise history to keep his actual name as his Rider alias. *Geiz is the third Secondary Rider (The first and second one are Knight and Chalice respectively) to obtain his powers before his series Main Rider as well debuting and transforming in the first episode (unless people count G3 on Secondary Rider physical debut prior Main Rider’s physical appearance by production order). **Other Secondary Riders such as Kaito Kumon (Baron), Hiiro Kagami (Brave) and Ryuga Banjo (Cross-Z) debuted in the first episode but did not either obtained their powers or transformed until later episodes. *Geiz is the first Secondary Rider to have their first alternate form debut in the first episode as well as doing so before the primary rider himself. *Geiz's transformation pose is similar to Ryuki's as to when he's about to perform a Final Vent. *His time-traveling and goal to kill a younger version of a supposed threat from the future makes him similar to the character Cable from the movie [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deadpool_2 Deadpool 2], ''however, unlike Cable, he chooses to kill the teenage version of said threat instead of killing the supposed threat as a child. Appearances * ''Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 1: Kingdom 2068 **Episode 2: Best Match 2017 References Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Rival